


oldest trick in the book

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blood Bond, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt's Gwent Adventures, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Pollen, Telepathy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 中文翻译，系列最后一篇，感谢原作者
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 14





	oldest trick in the book

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oldest trick in the book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592500) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



十字路口的旅馆灯火通明，今夜有不少客人光顾。

“来啊，喝吧。”玩家说道，“出牌，陌生人！你也盯着牌看太久了，快点快点！”

他的对手，一个满头白发的男人，颈上带着一个狼形纹章，正哼着小调，豪迈地喝了一口啤酒，“耐心点。”他气冲冲地说，再次认真端详着手中的牌。

另一为玩家，一个不到十二岁的男孩发出嘘声。“这可是昆特，陌生人。”他不耐烦地用手指敲击桌面，“这可不是沙阿！喝吧！喝吧！动起来！”

猎魔人动了起来。他慢慢喝着杯子里的酒，眼睛一刻不停地盯着那个男孩。

“这绝不是一张真牌，”男孩举起母牛，读着卡牌上的描述，脸上满是愤怒。“喝！你骗我，陌生人。我要再去拿一瓶酒。”

“我从不作弊。”猎魔人说。

“喝吧，喝吧。”

猎魔人继续干杯。

他们继续交战，在旅馆的一个角落里，没有其他客人的注意。男孩足够狡猾，但猎魔人更聪明，且经验更加丰富。

“算我倒霉。”男孩最后说。“你又赢了！来吧，喝吧。”

猎魔人将杯里的东西一饮而尽，重重砸到桌子上。“喝光了，孩子。”他说。

男孩哀嚎一声，用手抹了一把连，大声说，“哈！但男人的荣耀不得亵渎！好吧，好吧，你赢了，陌生人。跟我来吧，我家离这地方不远。我可以把牌给你。”

猎魔人跟着男孩走进黑夜，穿梭在黑暗曲折的小路。男孩是不是偷偷向后撇去，但猎魔人毫不知情，像石头一样没有表情。

终于，他们来到了树林边上，一个孤零零的小木屋前。木屋在森林的地面上投射出一个可怖的阴影。

“这是你家吗？”猎魔人平静地问。

“是——是的。”男孩回答。他正担心地看着猎魔人。“你——你感觉如何？”他声音的微微颤抖，“你没有——没有喝醉吗？”

猎魔人淡定地看“你知道吗。”他说，“其实我喝醉了。”

然后猎魔人倒在地上，失去了意识。

***

“那么，你是在什么时候，”雷吉斯插嘴问道，“意识到打昆特其实是个诡计？”

“如果我说从一开始我就知道，你相信吗？”杰洛特说。吸血鬼咧嘴一笑。“总之，在我意识到这点的时候，我就开始配合他。”

***

“我搬不动他，他太沉了。”男孩嘶嘶地说，“你就不能动一动吗！”

一个女人作出了回答。她声音优美，但只是小声嘟囔，杰洛特听不见她说了什么。

脚步声。连衣裙下摆扫过他。杰洛特一直闭着眼，放松身体，他脸朝下躺在高草丛里，闻到一阵花香。

脚步声停了下来。轻轻地吸气声之后，一切安静。

“你这傻瓜。”一个温柔的声音在他上方响起。“我不能吸这个人的血。”

杰洛特岿然不动，保持心跳平缓，看似稳定。

“为什么？”男孩悲伤地说。“你说你要一个强壮有力的人！他是个战士！看他的剑！”

“这些剑。”女人冷冷地说。“意味着他是一名猎魔人。随时有可能会醒过来。”

“但猎魔人是邪恶的，不是吗？”男孩说。“他们都是怪物。你终于可以多喝点了！不必为了让他们活着而停下来。”

女人长长地叹了口气。“猎魔人可以接受很多东西，的确。”她用一种渴望的语气说，“所以可能喝起来味道更好。”

“那就来啊！”男孩抱怨道，“而且他玩昆特牌还和我耍赖！”

又是深深地吸气，最终叹气。“我做不到。”她说。

“为什么不啊？”男孩急得直跺脚。

“因为——”

***

“因为，”杰洛特慢悠悠地说，转过的脸上露出了一丝得意的笑容，“她能闻到我身上，有另一个吸血鬼的味道。”

雷吉斯脸上带着一丝难以捉摸的笑容看向杰洛特。“她相当有洞察力。”他嘟囔道。

杰洛特哼了一声。“我猜到你会喜欢这个。”他说着，在舒适的扶手椅上伸了个懒腰。

他们下榻于一间舒适的房间，这是在路上休息一下的好地方。房间里点着烛火，满是八角、桂皮和苦艾的味道。雷吉斯现在正凝视着杰洛特，专心地听着杰洛特讲述他的故事。

“那你杀了她吗？”雷吉斯柔声问道。

“没有。”杰洛特说，“她饮血适量，从不杀人。那男孩是个战争孤儿，待他像亲生母亲。我们严肃地讨论了教育子女的方式。”

雷吉斯的微笑扩散开。“我不得不说我都有些惊讶了。”他说，“你和一个吸血鬼女讨论了教育子女的方式？”

“所以你们能问到彼此的气味，”杰洛特满怀兴致地说。“这也是吸血鬼的领地意识吗？”

雷吉斯轻笑。“不。”他说。“只是排除法。她不是一个高级吸血鬼，非常敏锐且聪明，所以也不至于是低级吸血鬼。她有能力融入人类社会，教育一个孩子，适当运用有效的计策。虽然手段老旧，但不管怎样比卡塔卡恩来得巧妙。因此，她很可能是一个吸血鬼女。”

“你说她非常敏锐。”杰洛特说。“你似乎很惊讶她能从我身上闻出你的味道。”

“考虑到她让那个男孩在麦芽酒里加了料，是的。”雷吉斯演讲似的说道。“你抓住重点细节的能力一如既往。”

杰洛特直起身子。“麦芽酒里叫了料？”他小心地问。

“啊，是的。”雷吉斯低声说。“猎魔人对于大多数毒药都免疫。所以陌生人给你饮料，在你倒下之前你向来胆大妄为，不是吗？”他说，好笑地看着杰洛特，“那不是毒药。”

杰洛特从椅子上站起身，恼怒地挑起一条眉毛。

“我认为这主要是为了她的个人利益。”雷吉斯说。“但毫无疑问，预期效果对于双方来说都将十分愉悦。”

杰洛特等了一会儿，但是没得到更多的解释。他挑起另一根眉毛。而雷吉斯只是保持他的状态，带着一种难以捉摸的微笑。

“这是做什么用的？”杰洛特问道。

“那你收集到想要的卡牌了吗？”雷吉斯说，“Audentes Fortuna iuvat——*”

“雷吉斯。”

吸血鬼咧嘴一笑。“你的昆特牌冒险，我亲爱的朋友。”他挖苦道，“可否满足？”

杰洛特交叉双臂，怒目而视。

“你闻起来……美妙极了。”雷吉斯若无其事地说。他鼻孔张大，双眼在烛火中闪着精光。

杰洛特感觉到自己的眉毛抽搐。吸血鬼眼都不眨地看着他，燃烧的眼神几乎不像人类。雷吉斯依然面带微笑，下意识的警觉和对可能发生的事情的期望攀上杰洛特的后背。

“那这会起什么作用？”杰洛特说着，放下手臂，靠在桌边。他偷偷地瞥向坐在窗边扶手椅上，依然一动不动的吸血鬼。“你会突然忘记我？或者忘记自己？”

“哦，杰洛特。”雷吉斯说，“我怀疑世界上根本没有事物能让我忘记你。”

杰洛特低下头，感觉自己的嘴角无药可救地扬起。“少说点这种话，雷吉斯。”他嘟囔着，无法抑制声音里的喜悦，“人们可能会开始以为你喜欢我了。”

“是吗？”雷吉斯假装吃惊。“是什么让我暴露了？”

杰洛特认真地翻了个白眼。他又等了一会儿，但雷吉斯依然没有反应。杰洛特叹了口气。

“如果你不想说的话，”他一边说一边解开裤带，“那我要去睡觉了。”

房间里安静了一会儿。杰洛特随意地脱着衣服。他能感觉到吸血鬼炙热深沉的眼神正盯着她的手背，杰洛特暗自发笑：只要他愿意，他可以非常有耐心。

“我相信。”在杰洛特开始脱衬衫时，雷吉斯终于紧绷着声音说。“她给了那个男孩……某种魔药。”

“哈。”杰洛特说，随意地摘下手套扔到梳妆台上。

“那是一种——吸血鬼极个别时候会用到的东西。”雷吉斯说。

“一如既往的富有洞察力。”杰洛特点点头。

雷吉斯发出一个短促的声音，好像正在努力克制笑声。“它通常是用来……”他有些困难地说，“增添特色——和——风味——”

杰洛特停下动作，发出一种恼羞的声音。“你是在告诉我。”他转身盯着那个吸血鬼，不敢置信地说，“她给我的血调味了？”

雷吉斯的脸满怀歉意地抽了一下，但眼神雀跃。“是的。”他说，“你闻起来很香。”

杰洛特盯着他，吸血鬼平静地回望，手指放在大腿上，眼神清明，那么像人类。

“我猜它不会对高等吸血鬼起作用。”杰洛特说着，又开始脱衬衫。

“哦，是的。”雷吉斯满不在乎地说。“不，亲爱的猎魔人，我们可不是那种会因单纯的肉欲而陷入混乱的低等生物。”

杰洛特三只手指头停在第二颗纽扣上。他瞥了雷吉斯一眼，看对方仍然像雕像一般坐于窗前。看起来不慌不忙。

杰洛特慢慢地咧开嘴角，笑了起来。

他信步走向雷吉斯，注意到那个吸血鬼正全神贯注地看着他的每个动作，他把雷吉斯按在座位上。

“雷吉斯。”杰洛特压下声音轻柔地说，他低着头，“你到底受了多大的影响？”

雷吉斯舔了舔嘴唇。“恰到好处。”他嘶哑地回答。

杰洛特垂下眼睛，看见吸血鬼的双手紧紧抓着自己大腿，不由得得意地笑了。“我想，”他凑近雷吉斯的耳边低声说，“我们不能白白浪费他们的努力。”

“要吗？”雷吉斯喃喃道。

“恩，哼。”杰洛特弯下腰，“我相信你刚刚告诉我，我被下了一种吸血鬼用春药。”

“我告诉你了吗？”雷吉斯说。

“狡辩。”杰洛特得意洋洋地说。

雷吉斯挑起一条眉毛。杰洛特把一只手放在吸血鬼的大腿上，抬着眼挑逗雷吉斯：雷吉斯看上去十分冷静，实际上已经兴奋起来了。

“我一向钦佩你，”雷吉斯说，好像完全不受杰洛特不安分的手影响，“在任何情况下都能做到全力以赴……”

“嗯，”杰洛特说，“看来你把我当做丹德里恩了。”

雷吉斯无声地笑了。当他的手扶上杰洛特的脸颊，姿势不再紧绷，双眼染上热切。“哦，杰洛特。”他叹了口气，杰洛特又靠近了一些，使得吸血鬼轻抚着他耳后的敏感部位。

“你太容易轻信他人了。”雷吉斯嘟囔道，然而并无压力。

杰洛特的手掌轻轻摩擦过雷吉斯勃起的部位，看见雷吉斯无法抑制地抽气，咧嘴一笑。“我有吗？”他拖着长音说，“让你要忘却自己，尽情折磨我吗？”

雷吉斯低声轻笑。他温柔又戏谑地说，“为什么现在我觉得，这正是你想要的？”

“观察力一如既往的敏锐，雷吉斯。”杰洛特说，“那你打算怎么办呢？”

雷吉斯笑了，轻揉着杰洛特的太阳穴。他的眼睛在摇曳的烛火中显得明亮又专注，寻求这一个无需言明的事情的许可。杰洛特推了一下吸血鬼的手，点了点头，感觉下腹在期待中紧绷起来。

“你根本不知清楚，”雷吉斯压低声音，“你能对我产生多大的影响。”

某种白热化的东西在他下腹爆炸，杰洛特发出微弱的如窒息一般的声响。模糊又缥缈的愉悦从他脊椎后方的某处爆发，一直颤抖到脚趾。这种感觉既陌生又强烈，几乎像动物一样，无形的迷雾笼罩着他，杰洛特突然想起席安娜曾说过的话——

——完全的、无条件的、奋不顾身的、就像野兽——

他隐约意识到自己被雷吉斯非人般的力量紧紧抓住。他双腿发软，吸血鬼压下去的手指像直射着他的太阳一样炽热。雷吉斯眯着眼看他。吸血鬼将他掌控在手中，这已经超出了杰洛特的承受范围——他确信自己正因强烈的欲求和渴望变得疯狂——

雷吉斯靠近他，舔舐他微微张开的嘴。杰洛特发出了尴尬的声音，在半是呜咽半是恳求中突然达到巅峰。

“操。”杰洛特小声说。这种快感如此强烈，甚至刺痛了他的眼睛。

“的确。”雷吉斯说，声音依然淡定地令人抓狂。

杰洛特盯着雷吉斯看了几秒，只感到头晕眼花，语无伦次，他咽了下口水。独处时的雷吉斯通常会褪去看似虚弱的表象，吸血鬼坐在月光投下的阴影中，看起来强大又神秘。杰洛特再次痛苦地兴奋起来。

雷吉斯笑着看杰洛特摇晃着膝盖挣扎地站起身。“取悦到你了吗？”他得意地问道。

“别炫耀了。”杰洛特嘟囔，忍不住翻了个白眼。

“你总这么说。”雷吉斯愉悦地说。

杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢地向床边退去。“还有吗？”他哑着嗓子，扯着衬衫上的纽扣。

雷吉斯带着神秘的微笑注视着他。“为了你。”他低声说。

他们丢掉所有衣服。雷吉斯把手轻放在杰洛特的太阳穴上，各式各样肮脏的画面浮现在杰洛特脑海中：他看着自己在十几种不同的地方，以十几种不同的姿势扭曲着身体，他在迷惑和尴尬中再次无可救药的兴奋起来，然后开始要求重现其中一些画面。

“雷吉斯。”他皱着眉，脚踝都快到耳后了，雷吉斯还带着他那种愉悦又得意的微笑，“你这个古怪的老吸血鬼——”

雷吉斯刻意地进入一下，杰洛特的呼吸变得断断续续。但吸血鬼只是在那最佳的位置前停下，缓慢地挑逗着移动，杰洛特简直要疯了，明明就快要——但是——

“该死。”杰洛特喘着粗气说，“快点进来。”

雷吉斯抬起眉毛。“天啊。”他假装惊讶地说，“你先是说我老，又抱怨我的表现。”他发出失望的嘘声，“浪漫已死。”

杰洛特发出一声低吼。尽管他紧抓着雷吉斯，但雷吉斯依然纹丝不动，只是半眯着黑色的眼睛盯着他。

“那我该如何处置你呢？”雷吉斯喃喃说道，吻在杰洛特的太阳穴上。杰洛特感觉皮肤上绽起一道炫目的白光，美妙的触摸和臀部剧烈地颤抖，但雷吉斯依然一动不动——

“什么都行。”杰洛特气喘吁吁，“只要——来吧——”

“什么都行？”雷吉斯重复道，慢慢地露出笑容。“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”他把杰洛特的大腿又抬高了一些，几乎到极限，甚至吱嘎作响。“可要小心自己的许下的愿望。”

不知多久之后，他们躺在床上舒服地依偎在一起，雷吉斯发出哼声。杰洛特觉得他又在入口处逗弄他，吸血鬼再次挤进来的时候，他只能发出长长的叹息作为回应。他精疲力竭，浑身愉悦的酸痛着。

“我想，”雷吉斯贴在他耳边呢喃着，“我可以一直在你身上，就像这样，直到天亮。”

杰洛特一想到这种情况就忍不住抖了一下，发出了呻吟。“从没想过你这么像——”他声音沙哑，在雷吉斯向下挥手时脑中变得一片空白。

“怪物？”雷吉斯低声说，带着笑意。

时间消逝。在那一刻，他们靠着墙做爱，雷吉斯毫不费力地把他举了起来；再次变换，他正弯腰趴在窗前，月光在地板上只留下一个影子。一阵冷风拂过他的身体，杰洛特的脑子恢复了一些神智；他看到自己的影子被一个看不见的东西逼得几近疯狂。雷吉斯最大的程度的进入他，明明是极度的狂热和无法言说的真切，然而——

这感觉就像是一场漫长而又疯狂的梦境。

他伸长脖子，把雷吉斯拉近，奋不顾身地想要和吸血鬼接吻。他们在一个尴尬的角度里互相拉扯对方的皮肤，直到杰洛特努力挣脱出来，跳到桌子上，喘着气张开双腿，全然不顾自己看起来有多放荡。

“来吧。”他低声说，一只手托着雷吉斯的后脑，“进来。”

雷吉斯眯着眼睛看他，嘴角挂着一丝温柔的微笑，吻了回去，轻柔的、快意的。吸血鬼像夜晚的轻拂那般进入了他的身体。

杰洛特在晨间的某一刻迷迷糊糊地醒过来，觉得又热又满足，而且意识到雷吉斯正如他所说的那样，依然在埋在他身体里。他的手指懒洋洋地在杰洛特下身敏感的缝隙上令人痛苦地摩擦，杰洛特颤抖着；照这样下去，他可能是第一个因为……而死在床上的猎魔人。

“我能感知到你。”雷吉斯得意地小声说，“也太夸张了。”

“才不。”杰洛特嘟囔道。他的四肢似乎不再属于他自己了，还有他的舌头和大脑也是。“雷吉斯。”他嘶声说道。吸血鬼因此转过身，正中他体内的某一点。

“再为我努力一下，我亲爱的猎魔人。”雷吉斯柔声说。

杰洛特发出呻吟，“我——哈，”他含糊不清地说，“效果什么时候才会消失？”

雷吉斯低声发笑，震动让微弱的火花攀上他的脊椎。杰洛特低声呻吟。雷吉斯把鼻子凑到他的耳后，吸了一口气，一股占有欲穿过杰洛特的脊椎，温暖又令人陶醉。

“你的味道。”雷吉斯压低声音，再低，“我的。”

杰洛特哽咽着发出介于呜咽和哭笑之间的声音。言语失去了意义。雷吉斯紧抓着他，开始慢慢地把他折磨在痛苦的边界，他的大脑无法再尖叫但他的屁股还是在那双冷的手中抖动着，而且——而且——不能了——别别别是的——

“哦，”他恍惚间听到雷吉斯在他身边小声叹息，心满意足，“你彻底属于我，我亲爱的杰洛特。”

当他再次清醒过来，房间里温暖宜人，满是香料的味道。雷吉斯轻轻吻着他背上的伤疤，杰洛特觉得自己好像在一天之内和三只蛇怪发生战斗。他试探性地动了动身体，再次发出呻吟。他几个星期内都不能好好走路，更不用说短时间内骑马去到其他的地方了。

雷吉斯凑近他的后颈，发出愉悦的声音。吸血鬼似乎满足了，或者说，终于满足了。

“我就知道你总有一天会把我榨干。”杰洛特嘟囔道。

雷吉斯无声地笑了。“谁让你属于一个如此危险的生物，猎魔人。”他低声说道。

“咬我啊。”杰洛特小声开着玩笑。

“哈，真是有力的反驳。”雷吉斯得意一笑，“你还想再说冷嘲热讽点什么吗？”

杰洛特叹了口气，十分认真。“我被掏空了。”他悲伤地说。

雷吉斯笑得快乐极了。“很好。”他一边说一边啄吻着杰洛特的脖子，让对方止不住地发抖。“我们得承认这是真的。”

***

在猎魔人准备离开时，吸血鬼女又在空气中嗅了嗅。

“一定是一个极特别的吸血鬼才能得到你如此的信任。”她若有所思地说。男孩急切地拽着她的裙摆，但她置之不理，只是怀疑地瞪着眼看向猎魔人。

“他是。”猎魔人说。

吸血鬼女盯着他的脸问道：“那你爱他吗？”

猎魔人转过头，他那双猫一样的琥铂色眼镜在月光下闪闪发亮。

“我爱他。”

***

“我真该送些花给她。”雷吉斯愉悦地说，双眼发亮。

杰洛特大声叹气。吸血鬼轻声一笑，声音像长着快乐的小翅膀。

“哦，我亲爱的杰洛特。”雷吉斯说，鼻子紧贴他的颈间，热情和难以抑制的爱慕像潮水一般席卷了杰洛特。“Decorde totaliter et ex mente tota，sum presentialiter。”

我的心与灵与你同在。

“知道了知道了。”杰洛特说，无法掩饰脸上的笑容。“真会炫耀。”


End file.
